Egyptian Enchantment
by Moondreams
Summary: For Bill Weasley, what started as a mission for the Order lands him in ancient Egypt along with a Death Eater spy during the reign of King Tut. Falling in love with an Egyptian princess makes him wonder if he wants to return to his time.


Title: Egyptian Enchantment  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
By: Moondreams  
  
Notes: An idea I've had in my head for some time. It started out as a work of fiction but I then started thinking of Bill and his work in Egypt. And it just sort of clicked. Enjoy!  
  
I rubbed my temple massaging the spot where a headache was starting to form. "BILL!" Fleur whined. I opened my eyes to see her staring up at me with her lips formed in a pout.  
  
"Can't you notice anything different about me?" she asked for a second time. Her face still held the expression of poutiness but mingled in with annoyance this time. I hated questions like that, especially with girls...especially this girl. It was the kind of questions guys learned to avoid, like, do these robes make me look fat? I don't care how you answer, you're going to get beaten afterwards or she'll burst out in tears.  
  
"New hair style?" I guessed. She frowned. Wrong answer.  
  
"New robes?" I asked in hopes to correct my mistake. Her eyes started watering. Nope, that wasn't it either.  
  
"You don't notice anything..." she cried tears running down her cheeks. She then started complaining to me...in French. There are perks for dating foreign girls, well I don't mean American or any other English speaking foreigners but if you get yelled at in another language, it's easier to tune it out. I sighed throwing my hands up in defeat.  
  
"Ok, Fleur, enlighten me," I said curtly. Then realizing her eyes would get all puffy and red if she continued, Fleur stopped crying and looked up hopefully. It's real amazing how she can turn off the water works when she's getting her way. She sat down gracefully (Fleur did everything gracefully, never plopping or collapsing on chairs like my sister does) and held out a foot for my inspection. Shoes. I felt like smacking my palm against my forehead in annoyance. But, after a sharp pain reminded me of my headache, I reconsidered. They were a concoction of silver sequence and stiletto heels. The kind most people wince at wondering how anyone could ever keep their balance on something like that.  
  
"They're nice," I said passively. Ok, so I was lying through my teeth. I'd like to point out right now, guys rarely notice shoes and if they did... ok well let's not go there. Don't get me wrong, I like my girlfriend dressing up to impress me. I always felt a surge of pride walking down the street with her and meeting the jealous glares of other males, old and young.  
  
"Aren't they? I found them in Diagon alley, I was walking by that new store that opened, you know, oh what's it called? The Nymph's Closet, oui, that's it," she chattered on, her voice raising and falling like a French sounding wave. I leaned back in my chair stretching out my long legs under the battered desk. It was filled with parchments that needed filing, loans needing to be approved or rejected and the stack that should've gone to other employees of the bank but somehow ended up on my desk anyway. I smiled wryly and made a mental note to dump the whole pile on the new rookie's desk the next morning. She'd figure it out soon or enough. Or it'd just end up on my desk again.  
  
"BILL! Are you listening to me?  
  
After dropping Fleur off at her flat, I apparited at 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus looked up from playing a game of wizard's chess with Tonks and greeted me.  
  
"Who's winning?" I asked as I looked down at the board. It was obvious, of course.  
  
"I am!" Tonks squealed with delight. I raised an eyebrow at Remus who smiled back and shrugged. He was letting her win. If I wasn't mistaken, there was something going on between the two. A boom shook the house making the walls quake. Everyone flinched waiting for the screeching of Mrs. Black to begin.  
  
"Dumbledore put a silencing charm on her," my mother said as she walked through the door. I sighed with relief.  
  
"The twins at it again?" I asked leaning against the doorframe. My mother threw up her hands in defeat. "They've been at it all afternoon," Remus said as Tonks took his queen. "Do you want anything to eat dear? You look tired," my mother said as she felt my forehead out of habit.  
  
"Mum, I'm not sick," I protested pushing away her hand. She sighed with disapproval.  
  
"You work too hard," she stated but headed towards the kitchen muttering something about wretched goblins. I collapsed into the couch with a sigh. Crookshanks appeared from nowhere and leapt on my chest. I grunted and petted the ugly looking cat behind it's ears. It purred with pleasure. We were cat sitting for Hermione who had gone to Rome with her family for summer break. It really was an ugly cat. It's squashed in face looked like it had run into a wall too many times as a kitten. "Check mate," Tonks squealed again laughing happily. Remus congratulated her as he started to put away the pieces once they started to reform again.  
  
"Why don't you help Molly in the kitchen, the meeting will start soon," Remus told her quietly. Tonks sidestepped and tripped over a chair leg. Remus caught her quickly and gave her a chance to catch her balance. Tonks flushed a deep shade of red before escaping towards the kitchen.  
  
"Still fighting with Fleur?" asked Remus quietly. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Why you'd ask that?" I asked wondering if the man had been secretly looking into a crystal ball or something. Remus laughed.  
  
"You look like it. You're easy to read, Bill," he said calmly. I turned my attentions to Crookshanks as I petted him under the chin.  
  
"Maybe," I said reluctantly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"She complains all the time that I don't spend enough time with her. But with work and the Order and everything...It's just so frustrating and she's been acting so vapid lately that it's been getting on my nerves. I mean, the Dark Lord is back and all she can do is complain how she can't find any decent robes in London or tell me about buying a pair of shoes that cost a whole day's wages. I mean..." I threw up my hands with exasperation, a gesture that closely mimicked my mothers.  
  
"Well..." Remus started watching me thoughtfully. "it could just be that you are stressed right now,"  
  
"Or that he's finally realizing, his girlfriend's a twit," Tonks stated as she popped her head from out of the kitchen.  
  
"I don't remember asking your opinion," I growled.  
  
"Well, she is," Tonks muttered seemingly undaunted by my surly mood. "Dinner!" my mom yelled. She has a good set of lungs, I assure you. I mean, screaming after seven kids would do that to anyone. The house started to rattle as my brothers and sister ran down the steps. The twins and Ron were still growing and could almost eat their own weight in food if given the opportunity. I shoved Crookshanks off my lap and headed towards the table. The twins were already heaping food upon their plates as they discussed a new 'project'. Sometimes one would finish the sentence of the other making Remus and Tonks smile. The rest of us were used to it.  
  
"Save some for the rest of the group," my mother warned. Sure enough, slowly the other members of the Order started filing in. Albus, then my father, Moody, and then one by one the others started filing in. Except for Snape, of course, who never joined us during meals. I think everyone ate better without the greasy haired git around anyway.  
  
"... and so in light of the evidence of the disturbances along the Scottish boarder, the Dark Lord may be trying to recruit some of the McLean clan in joining their side," Snape lectured on like he was in his classroom. I yawned but caught his glare and closed my mouth immediately.  
  
"Do you wish to add something, Mr. Weasley?" Snape snarled at me, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I leaned back even farther in my chair and gave him a shrug. The thing about being out of Hogwarts, professors can't take away points from you.  
  
"Have you even attempted to persuade any goblins to join our cause?" he snarled at me. I was very much aware that everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "No, they won't join unless there's money involved," I told him truthfully.  
  
"So what's the point of you staying at the bank?" Snape asked as he gave me a smug look. I clinched my fist wishing more then anything I could forcibly wipe that look off of the man's face.  
  
"Would you care to try, Professor? I'm sure you could win them over with your charm," I mocked as I stood up quickly. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt as I took a step foreword, daring Snape to say anything else. I didn't need to look at my mother to tell she was looking at me with disapproval.  
  
"William Byron Weasley, sit down this instant," my mum commanded. I winced. I always hated when my mum used my full name. "Bill, sit down," Dumbledore said quietly motioning me to sit down. I sat down only then realizing that many of the members were looking at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had.  
  
It was only after the meeting that Dumbledore pulled me aside.  
  
"Severus has a point. But I understand you tried. None of us expect much help from them since their distrust of the Ministry with the whole Bagman ordeal. So I have another mission for you, Bill," Dumbledore said glancing at me over his crescent shaped glasses. To tell you the truth, I had expected a lecture of some sort. You know, the kind where I should respect my elders. And I do, don't get me wrong. But Snape has always rubbed me the wrong way, me and every Gryffindor, past and present. I leaned forward as I waited to hear what I'd be doing next. "How would you like to go back to Egypt? It seems one of Voldermort's spies was last seen down there. It'd be up to you to find out what exactly Voldermort plans are," he told me. I exhaled only then realizing that I had been holding my breath. I nodded quickly.  
  
"I fear he may be after an artifact called the Eye of Horus, supposedly worn by the pharaohs in war to defeat their enemies," Dumbledore explained. I nodded. Wadjet's eyes (the healed eye of Horus) were common in Egypt. Many were over cursed doorways to keep the followers of the evil god Seth at bay.  
  
"So, exactly how does it work?" I asked with curiosity. Dumbledore sat down slowly and reached into a pocket in his robe removing a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Legend says it protects the wearer from curses and magic in general, thus resulting in Voldermort's invincibility. It would also make his army undefeatable," Albus said calmly. It was amazing how he could stay so serene at things like that. Though, the burdens of the coming war was finally taking it's toll on the old professor. I couldn't remember him looking so aged. His wrinkles were more pronounced and it looked like he hadn't been sleeping well.  
  
"If this is so serious, Professor, wouldn't you want someone more experienced?" I asked.  
  
"I have faith in you, Bill. Besides, your past experience makes you perfect for the job," he said as he handed me a scroll. "Here's the little information I could gather around the algologists opening the tomb as well as the legend concerning the Eye of Horus. You have to find out who the spy is and make sure that he doesn't get his hands on the Eye. You will be going down as a curse breaker and don't try to stand out. If you're keep a watchful eye on the group, I'm sure you'll be able to find out who the Death Eater is," Dumbledore said. He then stood up.  
  
"I won't fail you," I assured him. His eyes twinkled as he nodded. With that he left me to my thoughts. I weighed the pros and cons quickly. I would somehow deal with my current job without too much suspicion. I also needed to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley. And Fleur, of course. I winced. I'd have ponder what to do there a tad bit more. I opened the scroll and scanned the information. I paused over the section of the list of people on the dig. In flowing black ink was inscribed the name: Isis Harris I groaned and swore under my breath. I had always managed to avoid my cousin but apparently my luck had worn out. Not that she was a bad person or anything. But somehow conversations always turned into arguments and the exchange of insults. I sighed. This was probably going to be a long summer. 


End file.
